


Bottle of Red

by shealynn88



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Eddie helps Venom out, and Venom returns the favor.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 11
Kudos: 550





	Bottle of Red

Eddie feels something - it’s too massive to be pain, or sharp, it’s just his whole world, suddenly narrowed down to the massive shard of alien shoved through his chest.

 _Eddie…_ Venom’s growl is vague in the back of his mind. The fear is overwhelming. The shock of horror, pain, down every nerve. He struggles and flails, his veins fill with ice as the wedge of Riot stalls his lungs, his heart. He can feel his body twitching, struggling as the world goes dark and he’s _terrified._

_EDDIE!_

He jolts awake and then he’s struggling for real, railing against whatever’s still holding him down - he’s terrified and helpless but he can breathe again, and now it’s too _much_ , he’s pulling air in desperate gasps and still feels like he’s drowning.

 _Eddie!_ Venom hisses again. _Stop! You’re hurting us._

“Let me go,” Eddie growls as he realizes it’s Venom holding him down, spread-eagle on his own bed, and he’s been here before and he does his absolute best to bury that memory before Venom sees it. The symbiote has no shame, but Eddie’s got plenty for both of them.

 _Be still,_ Venom orders. _I was afraid you’d cause us injury._

“You could fix it,” Eddie mutters.

_But then I’d be hungry, and you’re still so skittish about us eating._

“Why can’t you just enjoy a good steak?” Eddie grumbles. Venom is still holding him and he’s trying so hard to stay annoyed and not...anything else.

 _Because it’s dead. Carrion._ Venom somehow manages to sound disgusted. _I’m not a scavenger, Eddie. I’m a hunter. **We** are hunters. You have always been a hunter._

He wants to protest, but it’s true. He doesn’t hunt for people. Not for living things. But he’s always hunted stories. Truths. “You gonna let me go anytime soon?” he says, changing the subject.

It takes a few moments for the taut strings of black to recede, and then he can pull himself together - literally and figuratively. 

_It didn’t seem you were in a hurry._

“Huh,” Eddie scoffs. “Shows what you know.”

 _You do like your secrets, Eddie. Go ahead and keep them,_ Venom whispers. _For now._

Eddie shivers.

* * *

It’s taken a while, but they’ve sort of found a balance of things, where they eat some bad guys sometimes, and then have a steak after to wash the taste of blood out of Eddie’s mouth, and then go home and watch some Netflix and have a beer.

Venom finds the oddest things interesting. _Why flowers?_ he asks. _You don’t eat them. They die and grow fungus that’s bad for your delicate lungs._

And then, _Humans are so fascinated by flight. You could do more on the ground if you didn’t spend so much time wishing you were somewhere else._

What can Eddie tell him? “Humans like pretty things. They like to dream, man. Don’t knock it til you’ve tried it. I mean, what did you do, back home, that was so good, huh?”

There’s a long, long pause. _We did nothing like...this. We ate. We fought. We plotted invasion and destruction._

It startles Eddie, but he tries not to show it. “See? Maybe you should try it the human way for a while, see what’s good.”

 _That is what I am doing,_ Venom hisses, and he’s silent for the rest of the movie.

* * *

It’s been a while. Like, a _really_ long while. He’s been a little distracted with all the things trying to kill them, and then Venom not so much trying to kill him as sort of accidentally eating him on the side, but now...well, with all that ironed out...it’s been a _while_.

“Hey,” Eddie says nonchalantly while he’s fixing some tacos and Venom is making vague gagging noises over the hamburger.

_Yes, Eddie?_

“Can you, ah...can you maybe...check out for a while tonight?”

_Check out?_

“Like, go somewhere else? Or just maybe...stay out of my head for a while? I need some alone time.”

_Oh. You intend to find sexual gratification?_

Fucking Netflix. 

“What? No! I mean, kinda. I just need to, you know, clean the pipes. Alone.”

_Why alone?_

“It’s not really something you, ah...do with your buddies, you know?”

_You would do it with Anne._

Well,” Eddie stuttered. Damn Venom and his stupid mind-meld shit. “Not the same. Just...trust me, it is not the same thing.”

_What if I just watched?_

That makes Eddie’s insides do all sorts of weird things he hopes vainly that Venom won’t notice. “Why?” he chokes. “Why would you want to do that?”

_I find it interesting. The human body continues to surprise and intrigue me._

“Right, right. The human body. Sure is weird.”

_So, I’ll watch._

“I’d rather you didn’t, man. Go...ride a dog for a little while or something.”

 _No,_ Venom says firmly. _I will not leave you willingly. You are **mine**._

Eddie shivers, shoves it down. “Right, right. Your ride. Well, your ride needs some alone time, so maybe take a nap or something.”

 _Not just my ride, Eddie,_ Venom whispers. _Not anymore._

“Fuck,” Eddie mutters, and eats his tacos with single minded gusto until the unwelcome hum of anticipation fades.

* * *

“You gone?” Eddie asks.

There’s no answer.

It’s hard to get started, even though he’s been sort of desperate for more than a week, now. He keeps waiting for Venom to show up and ask him something about the process, make some awkward observation.

It’s enough of a mood killer that he’s soft starting out. He just rubs absently for a few moments, reminds himself what it’s like when things aren’t all life or death. When there’s time for some enjoyment in there, too. Enjoyment that doesn’t involve his live-in eating someone’s face off. And just like that, he’s soft again.

“Cockblock,” he mutters under his breath, trying again. 

He takes a deep breath and thinks of Anne. It’s not quite right. It feels invasive. She’s good with Dan, he knows that. And they were good together, but Anne as fantasy feels _wrong_. She’s strong and she’s someone to admire and making love to her was always something that felt amazing and perfect, but that was both of them, together.

He imagines something else, a body, a delicate body, curves and muscle in all the right places. And then, unbidden, he remembers restraint. Being tied down and taken. It was before Anne, she’d never wanted anything quite like that. Or maybe she had, and they’d both been afraid to try it out. Either way, he hadn’t been that helpless since...not until...but he’s not going to think about that. 

But whatever, his cock is on board now. One hundred percent on board, hard as a rock, sensitive and...yes. He can work with this. 

He strokes himself with no details needed, just sensation, God it has been too, too long. Flashes arise, short flashes, ankles tied and spread, a warm wet tongue on him, teasing, and then back, underneath his balls, slick and warm and— 

His vision goes white and full of sparks when he comes and he groans. As he returns to himself, there’s a deep-seated sense of satisfaction that has an undertone that isn’t him.

“Venom?” he groans suspiciously.

_That was...I enjoyed that **very** much, Eddie._

“Jesus,” he mutters, too worn out to scold his nosy fucking parasite. He ignores the pleased hum at the back of his mind, just wipes himself off and rolls over.

* * *

“Not the kid!” Eddie yells as Venom lashes out. They’d come to find him food, but the kid who’d threatened them couldn’t be older than fifteen. No choice at that age. Not in this part of town. You kill or you die, here, and Eddie’s not willing to be either end of that equation for him.

But the kid isn’t alone, and that’s good and bad news. Eddie’s becoming sadly aware of what a knife feels like, sliding between his ribs. It’s no more fun this time than the last two times it’s happened.

 _This one?_ Venom asks, growl tinged with sarcasm. Damn, he’s picking up the human stuff irritatingly fast.

“Yes,” Eddie grunts. “Yes, you asshole, that one,” and then he’s whole and full of rage and hunger, and they eat the one who did the stabbing, and then the one in the alley further up, who watched the whole thing go down like he was watching a stage play. The kid runs while they’re enjoying their bonus meal. 

When Venom finally rolls back under Eddie’s skin with a satisfied burp, Eddie falls against the wall of the nearest building, incredibly full.

 _I want to finish La Mante_ , Venom says, the low grind of his voice nearly a purr.

“Of course you do,” Eddie grumbles, pushing off the wall and heading for his bike. Their latest Netflix binge features some lady serial killer, and it’s in French. “You know I hate subtitles.”

_I’ll make it up to you._

“Uh-huh,” Eddie breathes, unconvinced.

* * *

Eddie finally feels pretty normal when he climbs into bed for the night.

 _Thank you,_ Venom whispers.

“Anytime, buddy,” Eddie says. It’s meant to be sarcastic, but it maybe doesn’t come out that way.

_That was...a wonderful feast._

“Tomorrow, steak.”

_Of course, Eddie. You earned it. You were so good to me today._

Venom’s voice in his head has that purr quality to it. The one that sets him on edge in all the wrong ways. 

“Yeah, well, gotta keep you alive to keep me alive, right?”

 _I told you I’d make it up to you,_ Venom whispers, and he seeps out of Eddie slowly, trailing bits of black against his skin so Eddie can feel the tease of it, and then it wraps his wrists and ankles.

“No,” Eddie says softly. “I’m good, I’m good.”

The black tightens suddenly and then snaps taut, pulling his legs and arms straight. _You **are** , Eddie. You are so good to me. Let me be good to you._

“Oh, God,” Eddie manages, shutting his eyes and trying not to let it go to his head. Venom is an alien. A disgusting alien with slurpy goo and giant teeth and horrifying not-eyes who’s not remotely interesting in any way at all. No, actually, he’s gross and Eddie...Eddie is _not_ terrified. Or horrified. Or disgusted. “Venom?” he chokes out.

 _I’ve got you Eddie_ , Venom promises, and then his tongue - that huge, alien tongue - slides under the waistband of his pajama pants and explores nearly to his knee.

 _I remember how you felt, before. When you stimulated yourself and made us feel...amazing. How you imagined being spread out like this…_ His tongue makes its way back up, leaves warm trails over the inside of Eddie’s thigh, and then touches the underside of his cock, making him jump, electrified. _How you liked the idea of a tongue here…_ He licks over Eddie’s balls delicately, and Eddie can’t help but groan. 

And then that long tongue teases back, finds where he’s tight and clenched, and presses, warm and wet until he can barely breathe. 

“Oh, God, oh, God,” Eddie chants. “No, you can’t, I can’t, I—”

Venom’s tongue breaches him, effectively short circuiting every thought process. That tongue works inside him, deep and slow, curved and clever, and he arches up and up as Venom works and works.

_Yes, Eddie, yes, show me…_

And then he comes, hard and long, clamping around that alien tongue still lodged in his ass. 

“Fuck. **Fuck**. What the… **fuck…,** ” as he remembers how to breathe.

 _You’re welcome,_ Venom whispers, tongue slowly retreating, black restraints sinking back under his skin.

“Jesus fuck,” Eddie gasps. “What the fuck did you do?”

 _I took care of you,_ Venom says. _Isn’t that what we do?_

“Oh, shit.” His mind is racing. He knows it’s wrong, that its a next level of wrong that maybe sets him on some side of some line he didn’t want to be on. “I don’t...oh, God.”

_Eddie?_

“Yeah, yeah. That’s, ah, that’s what we do, man.”

_Yes. Good. Go to sleep. We have much to do tomorrow._

“Right, right. Sleep. Interviews. Totally.” His mind races, but a low, satisfied purr slowly drowns it out, and he relaxes in spite of himself. “Night,” he whispers.

The purring stops for just a moment. _Goodnight, Eddie._

And it’s so easy, suddenly, to fall asleep.


End file.
